coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambellina
Ambellina is a Prise, sent by her sisters to watch over and guide Claudio Kilgannon to become The Crowing. Like the rest of the Prise, her mission is to watch over the Keywork and see that God's will is carried out. Background Year of the Black Rainbow Ambellina appears briefly here, assisting her sister Paranoia in concluding the message of The Black Rainbow. The two conclude that the Black Rainbow's message is obvious: God is furious that the Prise have not intervened in the Mage Wars, and so Paranoia sets out to correct this mistake. The Second Stage Turbine Blade After having her wings burned by her sisters on Star IV, Ambellina was sent to the Kilgannons' house to search for clues about Claudio's location. There she finds Newo Ikkin, whom she follows. At her house, Newo, also looking for Claudio, is attacked by one of the newly mutated Priests. Ambellina emerges to save Newo from the Priest, but is overpowered. Newo smashes the Priest with a glass bottle, creating a distraction for Ambellina to defeat the priest. Ambellina reads the letter Claudio left for Newo, and determines that she is of no use to her. She tells Newo that the letter is correct; the Claudio she knew is dead, and she should continue with her own life. In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 Ambellina's role so far has been very small. She watched over Claudio Kilgannon as he used his powers for the first time since he left the camp and Cecil behind. In issue 2, we see Ambellina approaching Claudio on a crowded street as he begins to tell a vision of Coheed Kilgannon that he is not someone who people would follow. She approaches him later and tells him of his destiny as the Crowing. After repeatedly turning her down (and calling her various versions of her actual name), he attempts to push her away, but he accidentally becomes immaterial, sticking a hand through her chest and then returning to normal. He becomes panicked that he had killed her, and his panic causes him to tap into the power of the Crowing and bring her back to life. She tells him that she was indeed at the gates of death, but his power had brought her back. They find Sizer the IRO-Bot and decide to bring him back to Claudio's dwelling to fix him. It is then that they decide, reluctantly on Ambellina's part, that Claudio may call her Bell. They take Sizer back to Claudio's and Claudio begins to repair him. Meanwhile, riots begin breaking out on the surface of Godder Dam, making their way underground to where the three were hidden. In the midst of the attack, Al the Killer and Ambellina work together to fight off the mob until Claudio arrives, protecting them with a force field, and accompanied by Sizer, who demonstrates his abilities. They decide to join Al aboard his ship, the Camper Velourium, and leave the planet. Aboard the Camper Velourium, Ambellina feels a sense of unease, which eventually leads her to a sealed room filled with the bodies of Al's victims, all of whom resemble his former love, Luci. Al catches her off guard with a sedative and talks of violating her and killing her when Claudio catches him, enraged. Though Al uses his sedative against Claudio, it didn't have time to recharge and he didn't experience its full effects. The two fight as the ship descends on House Atlantic. After the battle at House Atlantic, Inferno, Ambelllina, Claudio, Chase, Sizer, and the IRO-Bots make it to the Grail Arbor and escape the planet. Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness Aboard the Grail Arbor, Ambellina watches over Claudio, listening to his dreams and giving him advice. Jesse discovers a way for the Grail Arbor to land on Kalline, a neighboring planet to Apity-Prime, where Wilhelm Ryan resides. However, upon landing, the ship and it's passengers are caught by a Red Army ambush, led by Mayo Deftinwolf. Jesse demands Ambellina take Claudio and hide somewhere safe. Meanwhile, outside of the Fiction, The Writer's personal problems grow too much, and he is visited by Ten Speed who offers him a solution: killing off Ambellina as an outlet for his own suffering. The Writer is at first hesitant, but finally agrees. He enters the story through the Willing Well, and confronts Claudio and Ambellina. One of the Onstantine Priests begins to attack Ambellina, and Claudio feels the rage swelling within him, and he lashes out, attacking the Priest. At that moment, the Writer bursts through the Willing Well, telling Claudio to leave the Priest. The Writer reveals the whole truth to Claudio, that his world is a work of fiction, and Ambellina is a projection of his lost love Miss Erica Court. Before Claudio can react, the Writer kills Ambellina by piercing her through the chest. Claudio rushes to her aid, but it is too late. She leaves him her final words: Dear Claudio, I know not much of love... It's not in my make. But if I could've, I would have loved you. - Ambellina's final words. Category:Characters Category:The Amory Wars Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness Category:The Afterman: Ascension Category:The Afterman: Descension